Il mio sangue verginale
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Immaginario primo incontro sessuale fra una giovane Bellatrix e il suo Signore Lord Voldemort dopo il quale lei gli resterà per sempre fedele nel corpo e nella mente.


Il mio sangue verginale

Non potevo immaginare che quella sarebbe stata la notte.

L'incontro.

L'unione.

Sua per sempre.

Lord Voldemort, come si faceva chiamare allora, era affascinante, intrigante, enigmatico fin dal primo sguardo. La sua figura, ogni volta che la si osservava, era sempre leggermente oscurata dal buio, o da qualcosa che proveniva da dentro di lui.

Solo i suoi occhi erano di fuoco.

Quella notte il suo sguardo emanava scintille di desiderio e sapore di conquista, le sue pupille inquietanti si fermavano sul mio seno quasi esposto, sui capezzoli che, quasi, si mostravano all'esterno, debordando dalla scollatura del vestito che portavo.

Un vestito rosso sangue, come i suoi occhi.

Dal primo momento in cui lo vidi, mi ebbe in suo potere, per sempre. Ancora giovane, ancora candida e vergine innocente, desiderai farmi marchiare e sporcare da lui, nel modo più perverso e potente che conoscesse.

Era la mia natura nascosta che richiedeva questo, e questo ebbi.

Bastò uno sguardo, la vicinanza, la sua aurea di potere e superiorità, una mano che afferrava la mia apparentemente con eleganza, con nobile delicatezza, ma di cui potei percepire la stretta, la prepotenza, il possesso.

Lo seguii senza esitare, pensare, o proferire parola. Lo seguii attraverso la sala del ricevimento nella quale ci trovavamo, fra la gente che danzava o chiacchierava tranquilla.

Nessuna parola, nessuna domanda: il silenzio regnava fra noi. Sapevo che mi voleva e sapevo che volevo ubbidirgli.

Sapevo dove mi avrebbe portato, e sapevo cosa volesse da me.

Nemmeno per un minuto pensai che desiderasse danzare, conversare, offrirmi da mangiare o bere.

Avevo già bevuto a sufficienza in compagnia dei miei ex compagni di scuola, avevamo riso insieme per buona parte della serata.

Ora gli scherzi erano finiti. Lui era arrivato: un uomo, uno vero.

Mi sentivo il viso accaldato, le guance bruciavano e, inspiegabilmente, le cosce sembravano molli e calde, come la brace fra la cenere.

Ero pronta a dargli tutto ciò che desiderava, anzi, pretendeva; mi sentivo ingenua e sprovveduta davanti alla sua grandezza e potenza e tutto questo mi piaceva.

Adoravo l'idea di essere usata, sfruttata, violata da quest'uomo tanto più grande, sentivo una frenesia dirompente che non volevo placare, ma che lasciavo crescere passo dopo passo, gradino dopo gradino.

Volevo mi strappasse la purezza e il candore. Volevo mi lasciasse nuda, completamente nuda di qualsiasi cosa, non sopportavo più i vestiti addosso.

Arrivammo in una stanza in fondo al corridoio pieno del buio della notte; chiusa la porta dietro di noi, mi afferrò i fianchi quasi immediatamente, cingendomi alle spalle, come un serpente fa con la sua vittima.

Di nuovo sentii il viso pieno di calore, la mente che si perdeva in mille sensazioni inebrianti.

"Scopriti il seno." mi sussurrò all'orecchio, fra i capelli, più alto di me, terribilmente dominatore.

Trattenni il fiato, non sapevo come comportarmi, era pur sempre la prima volta, le sensazioni si accavallavano senza permettermi di capire nulla.

"Abbassa leggermente il vestito," ribadì lui "fallo tu. Offrimi quello che hai."

Feci allora quello che mi aveva chiesto: quella tipica frenesia che non avevo ancora imparato a conoscere bene, ma che in quel momento mi riempiva la mente e il corpo, iniziò a guidarmi completamente. Lasciai che la scollatura si appoggiasse sulle costole, alzando e offrendo il seno a chi era già diventato, in tutto e per tutto, il mio padrone.

Così sembrava più prorompente e formoso, mi sentivo orgogliosa e spregiudicata, lui l'aveva chiesto di proposito.

Sentii sulle natiche tutta la sua eccitazione, lenta, ma feroce, e questo mi fece bagnare la parte più intima del pube, quella più calda e sensibile.

La notte ci circondava: entrava dalle vetrate che davano sulla parte più silenziosa del giardino, la luce straordinariamente rossa delle candele accentuava ancora di più il rosso cupo del mio vestito. Ormai lo sentivo addosso come una gabbia di stoffa bruciante. Avevo assoluto bisogno di toglierlo, di lacerarlo, di liberare ogni luogo sensibile del mio corpo che mi stava facendo impazzire di piacere, avevo il bisogno famelico di mostrargli tutto di me e farmi toccare ovunque da quelle dita sottili che parevano ipnotizzare i miei sensi.

Provai a muovermi leggermente per divincolarmi dalla sua stretta, per denudarmi. "Ferma, piccola ribelle," sibilò spingendosi verso di me per tenermi stretta "decido io quando e come." aggiunse non appena percepì altri miei movimenti leggeri.

Iniziò a toccarmi i capezzoli per farmi eccitare ancora di più.

Mi spinse poi sul letto, coricandosi su di me e succhiandomi entrambi i seni, mordendo quindi i capezzoli con sporca voracità.

Mi morsi le labbra per non urlare.

Ero felice, volevo togliermi tutto, mi muovevo come una serpe, umida fin sulle cosce, ormai, per quel desiderio straripante.

"Ferma," mi disse ancora in un sospiro eccitato "non sai fare. Devi ubbidirmi."

Ben lungi dal vergognarmi di essere una candida vergine ai suoi occhi, desideravo solo che mi desse ordini a cui sottostare. Agognavo che mi facesse sporcare completamente.

"O forse non vuoi farmi piacere?" chiese improvvisamente con uno sguardo quasi diabolico.

Ansimai come unica risposta: non riuscivo ad articolare parola per il troppo piacere. Poi di nuovo, mentre inarcavo la schiena porgendo i miei fianchi sempre più vicino ai suoi.

Sospirò profondamente a quel tocco, e tornò a succhiare i capezzoli durissimi per lungo tempo.

"Ora voltati." disse alla fine, accompagnando il mio movimento con decisione.

Lasciai fare totalmente: tirò su il vestito, accarezzando e toccando prima le cosce, poi il liquido caldo sui peli folti del mio pube e arrivando infine sui fianchi per stringerli e avvicinarli forte a sé.

Lo sentivo, la sua pelle sulla mia, più vicino, sempre più vicino. Quando decise di entrare dentro me, morii di dolore e di piacere.

Il tempo sembrava sospeso fra sensazioni violente e desideri appassionati.

Lui andò avanti, senza fermarsi un solo istante: risalì e posò le mani su entrambi i seni prendendosi tutto il piacere che voleva.

Adoravo sentirlo ansimare.

Adoravo sentire male.

Mi sorpresi a muovermi anch'io, dopo poco non sentivo più male né paura. L'incendio dell'alcol nel mio corpo si sprigionava, attizzato da quei momenti di passione furiosa del mio Signore.

Improvvisamente spostò la mano verso lo smeraldo che portavo ancora al collo e lo afferrò stretto, tirandolo forte sul mio collo, muovendosi ancora dentro di me con più vigore.

Tornò subito il male e fu sublime.

Lo amai intensamente, muovendomi tanto fino a urlare, perché il dolore era troppo violento e lo percepivo ovunque.

Dopo pochi istanti si fermò ed uscì da dentro me.

"Voltati." disse piano.

Ero stravolta e ansimavo di emozione, sofferenza e senso di abbandono.

Lui non si placò. Mentre mi voltavo, il vestito scivolò a coprirmi di nuovo gambe e ventre, giù fino ai piedi: lo strappò quasi subito per lasciarmi completamente nuda.

Finalmente ero libera.

Eravamo circondati dal rosso della passione mescolato all'oscurità della notte: rossi erano i suoi occhi, rosse erano le candele, e il vestito abbandonato sulle lenzuola sotto di me. Soprattutto, era rosso il suo sguardo, e i miei capezzoli violentemente morsi e, probabilmente, il livido che avevo sul collo.

Cercavo le sue labbra, ma si manteneva a distanza, cercavo il tocco delle sue mani sul mio seno, ma le sottraeva torturandomi dal desiderio.

Cercavo la sua penetrazione, forte, potente, a lacerare tutto ciò che di candido e pulito restava in me.

Volevo diventare nera e oscura come quella notte.

Mi avvicinavo vogliosa, desiderosa, affamata. Si lasciava sfiorare appena, facendomi impazzire.

Solo nel momento in cui lo pregai con gli occhi senza ritegno né vergogna, senza capire altro che il desiderio per lui, allora, entrò dentro me completandomi nel più bello dei modi.

Nel corpo, nell'anima, nella mente.

Era forte, era violento ed era sublime. Riacquistai tutta la mia lucidità quando successe, lo guardai a lungo e per tanto tempo: osservavo i suoi movimenti, sentivo i suoi gemiti e percepivo il piacere che provava e mostrava senza vergogna.

L'emozione mi permeava tutta.

Mi toccò il seno e, in quel momento, in pochi istanti, venni senza nemmeno capire cosa mi stesse succedendo. Fu un piacere violento, improvviso, dirompente e irrefrenabile; poi venne lui, inondandomi tutta dentro, contaminandomi splendidamente e per la vita. Si mischiò al mio sangue appena versato.

Lo guardavo rapita, ansimando leggermente mentre lui si riprendeva da tutta la sua passione.

Mi piaceva pensare di averlo fatto godere a quel modo, mi sentivo importante per lui, per un uomo così adulto e talmente potente.

Rimase pochi attimi vicino a me, con gli occhi distanti, assenti, senza parlare.

Quando poi si decise a guardarmi, sembrava assolutamente padrone di sé e contemplò lungamente il mio corpo per vari istanti seguenti: i capelli lunghi, gli occhi persi e innamorati, il seno e la pelle umida di sudore; sfiorò lo smeraldo abbandonato sul mio corpo nudo.

"Ti voglio mia." disse prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi dalla stanza senza nessuna spiegazione, senza altre parole o gesti.

Non capii subito cosa intendesse con quella frase, non sapevo mi volesse come sua strega, come sua Mangiamorte.

Sembrava tutto un sogno irreale, troppo splendido per essere vero.

Mi alzai a sedere solo dopo diversi minuti.

Il vestito sotto di me era strappato e macchiato di rosso sangue: il mio sangue verginale.

Sorrisi a quella visione macabra, scabrosa, sublime. Rosso su rosso.

Non era un sogno.

Andai allo specchio a guardarmi: i capelli scompigliati in quel modo non li avevo mai avuti, e mi piacevano per quello che significavano.

Un segno viola intenso marchiava visibilmente tutta la pelle del collo.

Sorrisi anche a quella visione. Mi sfiorai entrambi i seni con le mani, sospirando forte. Non avevo idea di come avrei spiegato quei segni di violenza a tutti gli estranei che pensavano di conoscermi.

Sentivo male e non solo sul collo.

E sorridevo.

Quella notte Lord Voldemort mi aveva fatta sua, e lo sarei stata per sempre, per tutti i giorni della mia vita.


End file.
